modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
It's the Great Pumpkin, Phil Dunphy
It's the Great Pumpkin, Phil Dunphy'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/10/modern-family-episode-905-its-great.html is the fifth episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on October 25, 2017. Plot Summary Phil and Claire still want to celebrate Halloween in a big way, but it seems no one shares their same enthusiasm making them wonder if maybe everyone is right. Over at the Pritchett's, Mitch and Cam are frustrated by how long Jay is taking to finish their kitchen remodel, which forces Mitch to finally stand up to his dad. Meanwhile, Gloria's hospitality is wearing thin when Cam oversteps his boundaries as a house guest. Episode Description Phil and Claire feel that the kids do not celebrate Halloween with theme as they're busy with her own problems. Luke try to break-up with a girl, Haley as an audition which goes bad and Alex wants to leave Ben. Claire bribes some co-workers at her office and Phil wants to prank his neighbors but none of the stories go well for them. Claire finally convinces Phil to float in a giant pumpkin while the kids time them and encourage them. Meanwhile, since the kitchen is rebuilt, Jay and Gloria lodge Mitch and Cam. Jay volunteers to rebuild the kitchen but Mitch has some difficulties to fire him and needs his help to reveal the truth when the kitchen burns again. Also, Cam oversteps his boundaries and Gloria finally snaps before he tells her that both are very attached to their child town. And know, Cam's lost for the first time a pumpkin competition. Poor Mitchell has it in his face when Jay tries to cover him but Cameron isn't as gullible as he thought he was. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Joe Mande as Ben *Marsha Kramer as Margaret *Kasey Mafaffy as Dom *Kate Comer as Destiny *Jessica Joy as Carol *Jessica Blair Herman as Jessica *Amanda Mayfield as Abby *Rahnuma Panthaky as Josie *Cuyle Carvin as Firefighter *Will Biue Jr. as Older Son *Jayme Andrews as Zombie *Julian Zane as Costumed Kid *Taylor Kalupa as Beth *Ana Sofia Fehn as Carla *Finnegan George as Younger Son Trivia *Manny does not appear in this episode. Lilly only appears in one scene and has no dialogue. Joe only appears in shorts scenes. *Claire wears a Wonder Woman Costume in this episode, and Joe is disguised as God. Continuity *The fifth Halloween episode, after "Halloween" (2010), "Open House of Horrors" (2012), "Halloween 3: AwesomeLand" (2014) and "Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook" (2016). Cultural references * The title references It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. * Haley sings Donna Summer's "Last Dance". Reviews * This episode scored a "B" at The A.V. Club. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Content